<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But at least the war is over by Slumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382262">But at least the war is over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber'>Slumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherins Being Slytherins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the Slytherins in the dungeons?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>30-minute Writer's Block Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But at least the war is over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carnage was over, the night long gone, the battle done. Down in the dungeons, a heavy silence settled upon the students that sat, huddled there, banished there. No one dared to say anything, no one dared remind anyone they were there. </p><p>They'd all stayed in the common room, too terrified to leave each other's sides. Too scared to stray away lest an enemy found them. At this point, they weren't even sure who the enemies would be: the Death Eaters, who were reckless and ruthless and wouldn't mind whose blood they spilled so long as it wasn't pure or their own? The Order, who had shunned them away because one of them deigned to voice her opinion, borne out of fear? </p><p>Theodore Nott glanced around at his Housemates. Only Draco Malfoy was missing, and he knew where he had gone. Tracey Davis had tucked the younger years in, conjured comfortable blankets where she could to let them sleep in peace, but she herself had fallen asleep against the cool hard walls of the dungeons, shivering in thin robes. </p><p>Blaise Zabini had stretched across the dungeon entrance, the first to line of defense against anyone who dared enter. He clutched his wand in one hand, mumbled curses in his sleep.</p><p>In the farthest corner, Pansy Parkinson sat, hugging her knees and avoiding everyone else's eyes. She knew full well it was her mouth that had brought them here. If Theodore were honest, he'd admit that may have been the best thing that happened to them. Down in the dungeons no one bothered them. Down in the dungeons no one would attack them. They'd all heard the fighting, and it had gone long into the night. Theodore doubted they would all have made it out alive if they'd stayed, if they'd been allowed to fight (for whose side, he was sure the other Houses wondered).</p><p>Pansy Parkinson may have saved their lives.</p><p>He glanced at the closest window, but it was hardly anything to go by. It only showed the dark blue that was the bottom of the lake, a lazy tentacle that belonged to the Giant Squid that lived there. The dungeons were at the bottom of the castle, and the coolness they felt through its walls were from the lake. The castle was sleeping now, and he wanted to know if it was safe to come out. If maybe he should give it some more time. </p><p>The fire was dying, down to its last embers. Theodore stood--his muscles ached, shoulders cramped with the stillness of staying in one position for too long. He rekindled the fire, a burst of momentary warmth heating the room for the time being. He hadn't gotten much sleep, and he yawned then, stomach growling at the same time.</p><p>He hadn't gotten anything to eat either.</p><p>He looked around the room again. A few of the students were beginning to stir awake, crawling towards each other and speaking in hushed whispers. He could see the fear in their eyes, sense the trepidation with which they looked around their House. He wondered how many regretted being sent back. He wondered how many were grateful. He wondered which one he felt more strongly at that moment. (Only belatedly did he even think to wonder what might have happened to his father, who he knew would have donned his mask and fought for his false lord.)</p><p>There was no one else right now to trust. Headmaster Snape, no doubt, was part of the battle upstairs. Professor Slughorn may have either stayed to battle or fled for safety. Draco, who still held the Prefect badge and was acting Head Boy, was probably dead by now. Theodore didn't know any other way he might have come out alive, no matter who won. </p><p>He made his way over to Blaise, carefully toed him out of the way. When the boy stirred and blinked sleepy eyes at him, looking at him with confusion, Theodore only signaled for him to move away.</p><p>He heard a soft groan behind him, and he turned to look. Tracey had woken up too, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her gaze caught Theodore's and he saw the pleading there, the worry and concern. He gave her a smile, shook his head no. He could take care of himself. He <i>will</i> take care of himself. He nodded towards the younger students. They needed her now more than he did; she ought to stay here and calm them while he went to look around, to gauge the safety of the situation before he could let his Housemates leave the protective walls of the dungeon.</p><p>Then there was a hand on his arm, fingers digging into the sleeve of his uniform. Theodore glanced at Pansy's big green eyes, caught the grim determination that filled her gaze. She wanted to go with him, and there was no arguing with her when she got that look on her face. </p><p>It was her way of atoning, he realized with a start. She'd gotten them into this mess, and she wanted to get them out of it too.</p><p>He nodded, and together, they stepped out of the dungeons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please consider donating to local organizations who support trans individuals in your area.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>